


What’s a little kiss between friends?

by Hotgitay



Category: God Friended Me (TV)
Genre: Angst, Developing Relationship, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, Eventual Romance, F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Gen, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, Other, Romance, Slow Burn, Soulmates, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-29
Updated: 2019-04-29
Packaged: 2020-02-09 20:56:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18645961
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hotgitay/pseuds/Hotgitay
Summary: Miles and Cara take a risk together





	What’s a little kiss between friends?

“What’s a little kiss between friends?” Miles asked Cara

His eyes were sparkling as he asked her that 

She was tempted but she knew doing this would risk ruining the friendship they built 

Suddenly he was leaning in their lips touching

They pulled away just gazing at each other 

Eventually leaning in to kiss each other like crazy all over again


End file.
